He's 160cm tall
by Orange Mochi
Summary: Jangan pernah menyinggung tentang hal yang tak ia sukai jika kau tak ingin terkena masalah! RnR minna


He is 160cm tall

©Orange Mochi

Shingeki no kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Warnings: _typo(s) maybe. Maaf kalau ooc -_- fic pertamaku di fandom SnK_

Mungkin sebagian dari anda sekalian bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa prajurit terkuat umat manusia memiliki tinggi dibawah rata-rata untuk orang seumurannya? Menurut survey(?) rata-rata kemampuan seseorang dilihat dari bobotnya. Pria yang berbadan kekar pasti tenaganya kuat, sedangkan pria yang badanya kurus macam Armin mungkin lemah kekuatan fisiknya.

"Hey!" Armin berteriak dari kejauhan mendengar namanya disinggung.

Oh tapi ayolah. Hal semacam itu tak berlaku untuk kapten yang satu ini. Levi Ackerman. Kau boleh mengatainya cebol –err, hanya Mikasa sebenarnya yang berani memanggilnya begitu- Tetapi lihatlah kemampuannya. Bahkan _titan _ setinggi 15 meter saja ditumbangkannya dengan mudah. Masalah tinggi terbukti bukan kendala baginya. _Yeah_ kau berpikir begitu sampai suatu saat ia berada di ruangannya dan berkutat dengan beberapa alat kebersihan.

Sebuah jendela tua yang berada di lantai dua sebuah kastil yang sudah tua terbuka lebar. Debu-debu terlihat beterbangan keluar jendela. Debu-debu tadi baru saja diusir dari ruangan itu oleh seorang bermata tajam, mengenakan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Rambut yang hitam legam juga turut di tutupi oleh kain, agar tak terkena debu tentunya.

Sesaat kegiatannya terhenti dikarenakan oleh sesuatu. Langit-langit ruangan itu penuh dengan sarang laba-laba, Levi agak mengernyit melihatnya. Tentu saja setiap sudut ruangan ini harus bersih. Tangannya yang memegang kemoceng berusaha menggapai-gapai salah satu sudut ruangan yang tertutup oleh sarang laba-laba. Namun apa daya, tinggi badan tak mendukung. Dirinya hanya menggapai-gapai angin saja. Kasihan...

Levi berhenti sejenak dari kesibukannya. Kepalanya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mencari sesuatu untuk ia pijak seperti bangku misalnya atau 'sesuatu' yang dapat diandalkan. Dibelakangnya terdapat sesosok pemuda yang bertubuh 10cm lebih tinggi darinya. Levi tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Eren," Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya dari sapu menyapu. Eren menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok Levi menggerakan tangannya tanda memanggil. Eren segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa _heichou_?"

"Membungkuk." Titah sang kapten tegas. Dan Eren tidak tuli. Ia tak mau terkena masalah, pemuda dengan iris mata emerald keemasan tersebut segera mematuhi titah sang kapten. Tangan ditumpu dilutut dan punggung lurus.

"Agak rendah sedikit." Eren membungkuk agak rendah. Dalam hati Eren bertanya-tanya, mau apa gerangan kaptennya ini. Apa jangan-jangan ia membuat suatu kesalahan tanpa ia sadari dan Levi sekarang sedang menghukumnya dan kaptennya akan memukul bokongnya keras-keras hingga ia lupa punya bokong? Oh Eren, pikiranmu terlalu jauh nak. Eren merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan punggungnya, ia menengok kebelakang sedikit.

"Jaga keseimbanganmu bocah!" Oh, rupanya punggung Eren lah yang digunakan sebagai pijakan pengganti bangku sehingga Levi dapat membersihkan sudut ruangan yang kotor itu. Tak ada bangku, punggung pun jadi.

Yah, itu hanyalah salah satu dari sekian kasus kendala tinggi badannya. Levi tidak berbahaya, selama kau tidak menyinggung tentang hal yang tak ia sukai terutama masalah tinggi badan. Terakhir kali, ia hampir membuat satu ruangan dilanda aura aneh. Bahkan _commander _Erwin sampai mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kali.

Saat itu, dilorong yang tak terlalu luas dengan suara kaki yang berdentum ke lantai. Levi berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil membawa beberapa berkas di tangannya untuk diserahkan kepada Erwin. Tangan pucat mengetuk pintu coklat, menimbulkan bunyi ketukan yang cukup keras.

Mike Zacharius, tangan kanan komandan Scouting Legion itu sedang berdiri dibelakang Erwin ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Biar aku saja." Ucapnya seraya melesat menuju daun pintu, sementara sang komandan hanya berdeham saja. Dirinya terlalu sibuk menandatangani sesuatu.

Begitu pintu dibuka, kepala Mike langsung menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, ia tak menemukan seseorang, lantas ia menutup pintunya kembali.

"Siapa?" Tanya Erwin, meskipun matanya tak lepas dari beberapa lembar kertas yang sedang ia tanda tangani.

"Entah, mungkin hanya orang iseng." Jawabnya, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi. Mike bergegas membukakan pintu, tak ingin merepotkan Erwin.

"Hei jangan bercand-"

"Aku dibawah sini." Ucapan Mike terpotong saat dirinya mendengar suara dingin nan tegas milik seorang Levi.

"M-Maaf _heichou_, aku tidak melihatmu. Silakan masuk." Levi keburu masuk sebelum dipersilahkan. Dan detik berikutnya suasana ruangan menjadi sedikit aneh. Mike mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres dan bulu roma Erwin berdiri entah kenapa.

Meskipun kapten ini pendek, tetapi harga dirinya terlampau tinggi. Bahkan ia tak rela masalah tinggi badannya ini menjadi buah bibir dikalangan para junior. Seperti saat itu, dimana Eren dan kawan-kawan sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Diselingi beberapa tingkah teman-temannya yang terkadang _absurd_. Sasha makan lebih dari porsi yang ditentukan seperti biasa, Connie harus merelakan makan siangnya dikurangi sebagian. Sampai dimana saat seorang bermarga Jaeger itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku kagum pada _heichou._" Armin dan Mikasa menghentikan kegiatan santap menyantapnya. Mikasa mengernyitkan matanya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Eren?"

"Maksudku ya... Kau lihat saja ia menebas para _titan _tanpa kesulitan yang berarti."

"Ia benar. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat santai." Jean yang duduk di sebelah bangku Eren ikut-ikutan berkomentar.

"Mungkin tubuh pendeknya yang membuatnya menjadi lincah dalam menebas para titan itu."

Eren dan Jean asyik mengobrol sampai ekor mata Armin menangkap sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan datang mendekat. Armin merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tapi kau tahu tidak? Mempunyai tubuh pendek itu tidak enak. Kemarin saat aku bersih-bersih saja _heichou_ menaiki punggungku untuk membersihkan langit-langit." Jean dan Eren tertawa-tawa. Tumben mereka akur... Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok manusia dengan aura mengintimidasi yang menakutkan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Memperolokku Jaeger?"

"E-eh?" Syaraf di tubuh Eren kaku seketika. Jean berhenti tertawa.

"Sesudah makan pergi keruanganku," Kemudian Levi berbalik meninggalkan Eren. Jean membentuk wajah konyol untuk mengejek Eren. Sesaat kemudian Levi berbalik lagi. "Kau juga Kirstein." Sekarang giliran Eren yang berbalik dan mengejek si muka kuda itu. Hukuman membersihkan ruangan Levi ditambah halaman depan dan belakang, plus porsi latihan yang ditambah mampu membuat Eren dan Jean jadi teman terbaik untuk sesaat.

-_end-_


End file.
